Jealousy
by sillygirl411
Summary: hah a i dont wanna write a summary :3 T to be safe lol


You were innocently sitting there when the big man came over and talked to you. You didn't want to be mean but you couldn't just ignore him, so you kindly smiled back and him and laughed at what he was saying. He went on talking to you like you were the best of buddies, and you tried to be nice and smiled at what he was saying, but what was he even saying?  
What you didn't know was that Sieg was watching from afar. Not watching, glaring. He was glaring at you from afar while he took a sip of his drink. From his view, you sure looked like you were having fun. He knew that you didn't want to be here today at the party but he made you come anyway. It wasn't like he didn't know the guy, they were acquaintances and met at a couple of meetings and parties, but he didn't like what he was seeing now. How dare you look like that with someone else other than him?  
He couldn't take it anymore and slammed down his cup on the table before exiting through the door, his drink spilling on the table, his chair rattling.

"Prince Sieg!" The bartender called to him.

You heard the commotion and looked up from the guy talking to see that Sieg had left in a huff. You cocked your head to the side before you excused yourself and followed Sieg into the hallway.

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" He called to you.

"Sorry, something has come up." You told him, as you rushed after Sieg.

"Wait!" You heard him called, but you did not stop, as you ran out the door. "Sieg! Hey Sieg!" You called after him but he didn't stop. You stopped mid-way and fell down clutching your ankle.!  
"Ow." You cried out as you continued to clutch your ankle.  
Sieg stopped and turned around as he heard you cried in pain, and when he saw that you were on the ground, he felt his heart drop. He ran over as fast as he could, panic all over his face.  
"Are you okay?" He asked as he tried to see where you was hurt so he could help. "I told you those heels were too high, and what do you do? Why did you wear them?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figured out what was wrong.  
You watched with amusement as he panicked.  
"Tell me what's wrong, where does it hurt, how much does it hurt? Move your hand and let me see." He was going full on panic.  
You smiled as you watched him, and stuck out your tongue at him. "Just kidding." You said as you stood up. "I'm okay." You said as you gave a twirl to proof it.  
He watched you turn with your usual smile and he let out a sigh of relief as he stood up, his poker face on. You could tell that something was bothering him as you watched him.  
"Hey, what's wrong?" You asked him but he didn't give you an answer. "Hey." You said as you gave him a poke. "Tell me what's wrong,"  
"Nothing."  
You stared at him knowingly, "Don't lie to me. Just tell me."  
But still he was quiet, looking to the side and not at you.  
"Where's that cocky attitude now, huh?" You asked him.  
"I told you, it's nothing." After a moment, he said."It was getting too hot in there, I just wanted a change of scenery."  
You nodded your head, but you knew it was a lie.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked you, still not looking at you though. "Shouldn't you be inside with that guy?"  
A smile curved on your face, finally getting why he was upset. You tip toed on your toes and leaned back and forth, nudging him with your elbow. "Ah, I get it now."

"Get what?" He asked.

"Why you're really out here."

"And why is that?"

"You're jealous~"

"I am not." He pouted.

"Are too." Your smile is only growing bigger.

"Am not." He said, a blush coming onto his cheeks.

You smiled the biggest he has seen, but decided to stop teasing him. "I'm not going anywhere; I rather be with you." You said as you gave him a smile as you moved closer to him.  
Upon hearing this, he smirked. Finally he turned to look at you. "Are you sure? He's on the up and running."  
You shrugged your shoulders and nodded your head, " Yup," you said as you turned your body to face his. "I'm sure."  
He smiled and pulled you closer by the waist. You looked up into his eyes and you could see all the love he had for you, and you were practically melting in his arms. He leaned down and gave you a kiss on the lips, that left you breathless and made your knees weak. He pulled away a little, and said, " Lets get out of here."  
Still trying to catch your breath, you could just nod your head as he pulled you by the arm, and you guys had your own little party in his room for the rest of the evening.


End file.
